Day 1 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 1. Ira Gaines group * Ira Gaines: Leader of the first cell, which involved killing Palmer and making Jack the scapegoat. Shot by Jack when he infiltrated the compound. ** Kevin Carroll: Impersonated Alan York and kidnapped Teri. Helped Ira Gaines and was killed by Alexis Drazen. ** Mandy: Expert assassin and hitwoman. She was given one million dollars for blowing up Flight 221 (from Germany), to get a hold on an ID-card. Had partner Bridgit to retrieve it afterwards. *** Bridgit: Mandy's partner, retrieved the ID-card of Martin Belkin for an extra million dollars. Killed by Jonathan after giving up the ID-card. ** Jonathan Matijevich: A professional sniper who was surgically altered to look exactly like Martin Belkin. ** Greg Penticoff: Hired by Gaines to dispose of the body of Alan York; killed Jessie Hampton. ** Rick Allen: Helped Dan Mounts kidnap Janet York and Kim Bauer. Later escaped with the Bauers and was later arrested with Kim during a drug raid. ** Dan Mounts: Kidnapped Janet and Kim. Executed by Ira when he learned that Janet was still alive. ** Charles McLemore: Kidnapped Teri Bauer. ** Neill Choi: Terrorist working for Gaines. Killed by Jack. ** Eli Stram: Terrorist who raped Teri. During the rape, Teri stole his phone, and when he came into kill them later she shot him, twice. ** Jamey Farrell: Mole placed by Ira Gaines. Died of an apparent suicide after her discovery but was actually found to be murdered by Nina Myers. ** Jared: Prevented Jack from getting help for Senator Palmer. ** Maxton, Peterson, Jenson, Ralph Rowen, and Polluck were mentioned to be working for Ira Gaines. Victor Drazen group * Victor Drazen: Mastermind; boss of both cells. Father of Andre and Alexis. Killed when Jack went on a killing spree after mole Nina Myers lied to him about Kim's death. ** Alexis Drazen: Expert sniper and assassin; was stabbed by Elizabeth Nash and died just as he had been returned to his father and brother. ** Andre Drazen: Gaines's supervisor. Boss of the first cell; killed when Jack went on a killing spree after mole Nina Myers lied to him about Kim's death. *** Jovan Myovic: Assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim. Attacked the safe-house and was later shot by Tony Almeida. *** Miško Suba: Assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim. Shot by Ted Paulson. *** Ted Cofell: Financial backer of the cell. Kidnapped and interrogated by Jack, died from a punch to the heart. Helped Jack establish the Belgrade connection. *** Nina Myers: Highly-placed mole working for the Drazens through an unknown German party. Murdered Jamey Farrell and Teri Bauer and tried to escape CTU. *** Marko: Serbian terrorist hired by Andre. Killed by Jack at the Pier. *** Serge: Serb working for the Drazens. Gathered Alexis from George Mason then returned to the pier. Searched for Kim when she escaped, apparently killed by Jack at the pier. *** Harris: Military guerilla working for Andre Drazen. Broke into the Class 3 Detention Facility in Saugus. ** Nikola Luminović, an old friend of Victor Drazen, killed by Victor. Miscellaneous * German informant: A mysterious woman representing Nina Myers's German employer(s) whom Nina contacted in the last hour of the day to assist in her escape. Nina spoke in German to her until Teri Bauer unknowingly interrupted them. She has been thought to have been working for Max. * Frank Allard: Armed drug dealer and brother of Dan Mounts. * Alan Morgan: Electrician in Saugus paid by Alexis to cut off the power at Grid 26-GG. Killed by Teddy Hanlin when he tried to escape. * Carl Webb: Covered up the death of Lyle Gibson, to protect the David Palmer political campaign, threatened Maureen Kingsley and had George Ferragamo murdered. Category:Lists * *